The Immortal Battle: Underworld
by ShamanQueens
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh cast in the form of werewolves and vampires courtesy of the film: Underworld. Rated for violence in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, if we did Joey and Bakura would belong to us

This is a kind of start again. We started it a while ago, but didn't get back to it, so we're starting again and hopefully it will be better.

* * *

**Prologue**

High above the city a lone figure watches the scene below. His coat billowing around him in the intense storm raged around him, obscuring his face. A rogue bolt of lightning illuminated his features revealing his golden hair and a serious expression with an icy glint in his eye which emphasized the severity and extent of his task.

_The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye.  
Bakura the most feared and ruthles leader ever to rule the lychen clan had finaly been killed.  
The lychen hordes scattered to the winds in a single evening of flame and retrebution.  
Victory it seemed was in our grasp, the very birthright of the vampires.  
Nearly six centuries had past since that night, yet the ancient blood feud proved unwilling to follow Bakura to the grave.  
Though lychen where fewer in number the war itself had become more perilous for the moon no longer held her sway.  
Older more powerful lychens now had the power to change at will.  
The weapons had evolved but our orders stayed the same, hunt them down and kill them off one by one, a most successful campaign, perhaps too successful For those like me, a death dealer this signaled the end of an era.  
Like the weapons of previous centuries we to will become obsolete._

Pity, because I lived for it.

* * *

Very short we know, but it just the prologue. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	2. Fight on the subway

Thanks for reviewing our story.

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the movie Underworld.

* * *

**The Immortal Battle: Underworld**

Crouched on the window ledge, the man gave a nod to his companion, the signal that it was time for the mission to commence. Joey leapt off the edge and to anyone who had cared to look up they might have seen something that resembled a giant crow or bat swooping towards them, but the heavy downpour of rain and the sea of black umbrellas sheltering the people below blocked most of the dark clouds in the evening sky. Tristan soon followed suit, stowing his camera away in his long black coat, the evidence of the Lychen protected and out of sight. The pair landed noiselessly on the pavement, almost invisible in the rain with their black clothes and headed down to the subway station.

As the vampires made their move a rain drenched human walking in the same direction, the subway. The horrible weather had done nothing to relieve the stress of the hard day he had had at work, how many people could injure themselves in one day! He finally made it out of the pouring rain and shook his head to get rid of some of the excess water and wandered across the platform. The dreariness of the weather had seemed to have seeped down the stairs with him as he took no notice of the people around him, that is, until someone bumped into his shoulder and blond hair and icy blue eyes entered his vision. Eyes met and he as treated to a cold glare and then he was gone, blended in with the crowd.

On the station, bullets filled the air. Innocent bystanders ran for cover as three people shot at each other joined by a forth. The fight between the vampires and the lychens had begun. They exchanged fire, dodging behind pillars and pushing the non-involved away, it wasn't their job to kill humans. Chunks of wall and floor sprayed up as the opposition missed their opponents. No one had been hit yet but then a scream rang through the station, a woman had been shot. Her blood was spilling out of her wound, staining the floor beneath her as she slid down the wall. A man with white blonde hair ran over to her and started to try and stop her bleeding while offering comforting words. His professional skills as a doctor coming in useful in the unfortunate accident, until he was pulled away, by the man with blue eyes, but he wasn't going to leave his patient, until he glimpsed the gun in the other hand.

The train had arrived which only led to more mayhem as people tried to run on and off the carriages. It became even worse when the conflict entered the train as one of the lychens jumped, trailed by a vampire. He ran through the whole length of the train, but Tristan caught up to him and

jumped on his back, both of them crashing through the door on the last carriage with a loud thud. Tristan was the first one up, he faced the lychen and began to change. There was no-one to see them. Tristan's canine teeth grew becoming twice their normal length, his eyes becoming pools of darkness. His senses heightened, he was ready for the oncoming battle. The lychen rose to the challenge, putting on a more showy display. As his face lengthened, you could hear his bones cracking as they rearranged themselves, to fit his new form. His former hands mutated into deadly

claws and his back hunched as he entered his true body.

They circled each other, slowly moving in for the kill. At the ame moment they lunged at

each other trying to get the better position tomake te kill. Unfortunately the lychen was stronger and managed to get to Tristan first. He climpsed the eyes of his foe and saw only thirst for blood which was soon to be satisfied. After the feeling of flesh being teared from the bone and his neck being ripped open was he granted death. His lifeless body fell to the ground and the lychen howled in triumph, spraying Tristan's blood from his jaws onto the floor and walls, staining the old bricks crimson.

Back on the station Joey heard the Lychen's victory call, but was to busy with his own problems to find the source of the howl. The other vampire that had joined them in the subway had been killed, just from a bullet, which was unusual. He needed to acquire one to see how it had killed a vampire so effectively. His opponent lay on the ground, but not dead, so he made a snap descision to check on Tristan, he had got the more intelligent one to fight, sothe vampire followed the trail of blood and silver bullets, pulled out by the lychen that had killed Tristan which he had found out with one glance at the torn body and fuelled by his anger continued the hunt. He entered the down the drain at which blood and bullets had stopped and starte climbing down. Jumping the last few rungs he spun around quickly, weapons drawn and shot the werewolf that was waiting to catch him by surprise. The bullets pierced his chest and he fell to the ground, the silver slowly polluting his bloodstream. Anger swelled in Joey, he would have his revenge for Tristan. He kicked the bearly alive body over and pumped another five rounds into it's head and grabbed the gun, discovering the ultra-violet bullets.

* * *

Hope you didn't mind the death of Tristan, but he ain't one of our favourite characters.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
